Shatter My World
by Alteria
Summary: "There's a difference between living and being alive" Rio paused, looking away from him and up at the night sky. "For years I did neither...I simply existed without a purpose but now...now I feel like I have one." rated for drugs among other thing OCx?


**Its been so long since I've been able to type anything out its not even funny. I would have updated like all my stories but I didn't get the chance as you can clearly see. To make a long story short I gave up my computer for a tablet. Huge mistake.**

**This story among others is a work in progress and one that I probably wont continue as I'm so out of the yyh loop its not even funny. But its worth a shot right?**

**WARNING:There is drug use in this story. If you don't like it screw you.**

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is my OC and her dog...lol**

* * *

><p><em>I did it again. I didn't even last a couple of hours. I'm surprised at how much i hate being sober and yet at the same time I abhor being high. It's a total war inside my head. It's like a ship on the sea. A ship battling against the proverbial maelstrom that is my mind and the sea is definitely winning. Its always like that though, at first. After it kicks in I feel...at ease. Like I managed to reach the eye of the storm or something before having to push on while the wind was favorable. The ship is beyond lost though. I feel like the ship right now, only drifting to the bottom of the sea to rest forever. Forced to watch life move all around me, from the ridiculously huge all the way to the infintismally small<em>.

The scratching of the pen stopped as sand-colored lump of fur moved next to the girl sitting out on the patio. She'd been outside for almost an hour before she even bothered to look up from her writing. The sun was going down, the sky fading from midnight to the last traces of light blue on the horizon. Some of the stars were out even. reaching a pale hand over she pet the sleeping animal and receive a huff to show that she'd interrupted the dogs sleep.

"We're gonna go soon ok Taro?" She pat the dog on the head and smiled as only an ear twitched. Rio stood up biting her pen as she stretched. How could she have stayed in such an uncomfortable position for so long? Pulling open the sliding door to the apartment she and taro shared she tossed the notebook on the small table in the living room reaching up the scratch her head. After a moment to gather her errant thoughts she set about getting ready to go.

Rio wasn't one to care about appearances because they didn't matter to her. Appearances and people change, so whats the point in trying to keep up with something that would cost her a fortune in the long run? Being as tall as she was was unfortunate and a blessing all at the same time. It's harder to shop for clothes when your torso is longer then most or when ones legs are as long as hers. Granted she only stood about five foot eight on a good day but still. Her wardrobe consisted of a lot of men's t-shirts, a few women's, and lots of lounge pants. After deciding on a black and blue pair of plaid lounge pants and a black camisole she pulled her overly large sweater off her bed standing before her mirror.

The first thing to stick out on Rio's person would normally be her hair. An interesting combination of red and brown dye left it a bright auburn color. The second would have to be her eyes. As far as she knew she'd inherited them from her father as her mothers were a warm honeyed brown color but seeing as how they're both dead it hardly matters now. They were almost jade in color with flecks of a darker green around the iris and a dark ring around them. They got her a lot of unwanted attention but then again so has just about everything else in her life. Shaking her head, whether inwardly or not, she turned away from her reflection. She pulled on the big sweater, zipping it up and pulled up the sleeves. Putting the strap to her bag over her chest she almost grinned.

"Okay Taro, we're going on a drug run..." Rio bent down to put on her lease. "You had better behave or I wont be able to take you again. And you know how much I hate walking alone." The dogs tongue lolled to the side and Rio ruffled her fur as they left her apartment. Taro was a mutt, much like her owner but Taro was also the only thing keeping her master from floating away. Funny. When Rio found Taro a few years ago she had been about to float away. She was injured pretty badly, it looked like she had been mauled by something ten times her size but she held on. She remembers going camping on the beach and the first night they were there, bam. There was Taro. Rio, though barely at first, managed to nurse her back to health. After that the rest is history. Taro stuck around of her own accord and even though she's a bit of a princess sometimes Rio knows she couldn't live without her.

The walk took about twenty minutes. Their destination was past the suburban line. Watching everything around her fade from the beginnings of another city night to quiet suburbia was interesting let alone relaxing. She felt as though no one else was around, no one was paying her any mind and she liked it that way. When they stopped in front of a small apartment complex Rio took a deep breath and looked down to her faithful friend. Kneeling down she scratched her head and nuzzled her fur before tying the leash to the inside of the fence.

"If you see anything suspicious bark ok?" She whispered to the dog and felt childish for a moment. Squaring her shoulders, Rio walked as quietly as possible up the steps and knocked timidly on the door. After waiting a few seconds it was pulled open a fraction. The resident eyed her almost wearily before letting her into his home.

"The usual?" his raspy voice asked.

"No, I have a little extra today."

* * *

><p>Rio pulled the door shut behind her as quietly as possible and closed her eyes to the night sky. After several deep breaths she was calm enough to get down the steps to Taro and leave the small complex until another day. Rio was too far into her thoughts when she finally noticed Taro growling. The dog had stopped by the alleyway that marks the end of suburbia and smiled pretty for whatever was in the alley. Rio took a deep breath and swallowed, slowly reaching down to undo Taro's leash. She could feel something and she knew without a doubt that it wasn't from the drugs. Something menacing had to be down there for Taro to show all her teeth like that. Or for all the hair on her body to be standing like that. The feeling was mutual. Every hair on her body stood up in fear. Taro wouldn't budge, she only kept snarling into the darkness.<p>

"Taro...lets go...please Ta-" Everything stopped, her heart, her breathing, hell she even stopped blinking. Something moved. Too quickly. The shadows in the alleyway seemed to be gravitating toward her and with every millisecond that passed by her stomach dropped to the ground. When she finally decided to say fuck it and just run it was too late. Something huge and rough grabbed hold of leg and she let out a bone-chilling scream as whatever it was squeezed her leg in its vice-like grasp. Taro growled fiercely and bit at whatever it was the had grabbed her but it was no use. Its grip loosened but not nearly enough for her to get away. She knew she was screaming but it was all an incoherent jumbled mess of _help me! taro! someone help me!_ The creature, as she had yet to get a good look at it (not that she was willing to try) yanked her even deeper into the alley. She clawed at bumpy old road and even clung to a dumpster in vain. Taro was still biting and from the look of it drawing blood but it seemed like it was no use.

"Furry little fuck!" With a flick of...something Taro yelped and hit the wall. "Interrupting a good meal..."

Rio still fought to get away to no avail. It was like he was playing with his food or something. The more she crawled and squirmed and screamed the more it laughed. She stopped moving altogether when something sharp dug into her calf. Her throat had gone beyond raw by now but she still let out a banshee sound as it dug deeper into her flesh, threatening to crush her very bones. Her vision blurred as hot tears of fear and pain slid to the ground. The pain was too much, she could barely stand it anymore when her body fell completely limp.

Everything went horribly black. Her mind slowly reeling before everything faded from existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Please dont expect me to update this any time soon. To be completely honest with you all I dont know what the hell came over me when I wrote this. In my head I know what I want to do and no this isn't a canonxoc (or at least I hope its not) but since it drastically changed from what I wrote on paper I really dont know...yay?<strong>


End file.
